With the continuous progress of human technologies over time, devices for detecting human body physiological information are being continuously miniaturized. Different personal wearable devices have been developed by many manufacturers. These non-invasive personal wearable devices can detect human body physiological information through the use of photoelectric technology and electromagnetic wave technology. Different detection technologies are used for detection of different body physiological information and to execute continuous dynamic detection of human body physiological information, such as, heart rhythm, blood pressure, respiratory function, blood oxygen level, stroke volume, and other human body physiological information. Among such body physiological information detected by personal wearable devices, some body physiological information cannot be detected accurately according to a result of one measurement because the result can be affected by external factors. For example, in the case of blood pressure value detection, a personal wearable device for blood pressure measurement detects blood pressure of a human body from the external of the human body in a non-invasive manner; mainly, the blood flow volume in a blood vessel under skin changes under the effect of systole and diastole, which causes a blood vessel pulse, and a blood vessel pulse value is then converted into a pressure value. However, detected blood pressure values are affected by factors such as the thickness of a subcutaneous fat tissue, obesity, age, gender, the ambient environment, weather and temperature, working conditions, emotional state, and/or angiosclerosis processes. If these blood pressure values are only used as a personal reference for the wearer, it is a pity that the present state of the art cannot improve human well-being. Methods for continuously detecting body physiological information trajectories and establishing disease prevention and cure via a personal wearable device disclosed herein may solve foregoing problem of many interference factors.